spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/Blabber Mouth
Sorry about not publishing those shorts I promised in my last blog post, but now, to keep my two spin-offs active, please enjoy this blog episode I created. Absorbent Days presents Blabber Mouth! Transcript *''begins at the Chum Bucket laboratory; Plankton is working on an unknown machine'' *'Plankton:' piece of metal into machine It's done! It's finally done! laughs The gizmo I've worked on all day is finally complete! *'Karen:' up from couch Is it? Is it finally complete? to machine I've waited all day, and not just because you tied me to the sofa for the first hour and a half. *'Plankton:' Which proves that you should start listening to me more. up cylindrical-shaped blaster It's perfect, Karen! Absolutely marvelous, I tell you! *'Karen:' What is it? *'Plankton:' It's a larynx immobility static transmitter! evilly Whoever falls victim to its sonic blast won't be able to utter a single word for possibly hours! In other words, Krabs won't be able to shout for the police this time when I try to steal his formula! *'Karen:' How do you even know what it does? What are you going to test it on? You know, you should really start testing your machines more often. And have you even seen...nagging *'Plankton:' blaster at Karen I command you to hush, woman! Karen with ray *'Karen:' at suspension rod; monitor appears with words "YOU KNOW I CAN JUST TALK LIKE THIS, RIGHT?" *'Plankton:' No time to chat, Karen. laughs I have a formula to steal! out of Chum Bucket *''cuts to Plankton, approaching the Krusty Krab with blaster'' *'Plankton:' Time to get me some customers. into doors Freeze!...your talking. blasting several fish I want to see Krabs! *''hand reaches into scene with a platter of crabs'' *'Plankton:' No, not those crabs! away plate That Krabs! to a scared Mr. Krabs Time to say "bye", Krabs...up blaster if you can speak at all. Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' No! with blast; reaches at throat; eyes widen with fear; begins running around, waving hands in the air *'Plankton:' How about the fry cook now? SpongeBob, who is looking fearfully through the window Ha ha! onto register boat; holds blaster to a sleeping Squidward Eh. He's snoring pretty loudly. Squidward, who's snores stops *''hops into the kitchen'' *'Plankton:' Time to steal a formula. from approaching SpongeBob Ooh. So close yet so far. into slightly open kitchen door, leading to Mr. Krabs's office I'm in the clear! to safe I've done it! I'm going to steal the Krabby Patty formula! Come to me, formula. Come to Plankton. toward safe *''rises, revealing a male fish's face'' *'Police Officer:' Not so fast, minuscule master of crime. up Plankton The only thing coming to you is a cold jail cell and hard time. *'Plankton:' Huh? up at cage logo on police officer's hat But...you guys shouldn't be able to talk. The larynx... *'Karen:' into scene It wears off, Plankton. Also, look at this flashback that is about to happen right about...now. *''begins'' *'Karen:' the Chum Bucket laboratory; nagging ...And have you even seen the instructions? to instructions See? It clearly states "Does not work on police officers". *''to present day'' *'Plankton:' I know there's a lesson I was supposed to learn here, but I don't know what. *'Karen:' It's simple, honey. It just proves that you should start listening to me more. and police officer begin laughing *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two